fhswfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Fritz-Kempf
Some suggestions Hey, thanks for all your work until now, especially all the pics! But here are some suggestions, I hope you don't mind: 1. If you upload a better pic of something that is already there please replace the old one. To do this click on the pic you want to replace, then click on "View photo details" (bottom right) and then on "Upload a new version of this file". This way it automatically replaces this pic on all sites it is included and we don't have to do it manually. 2. I don't recommend uploading pics of the real vehicle because those are often copyrighted and they will shut down this wiki very quickly if they see it. 3. Please don't use categories as an article because categories aren't included in the search function and are therefor very hard to find, only if they're linked somewhere. 4. My idea is to keep the variants of a specific vehicle that are in the same category in one article so that it's easy to compare them, e. g. Panzer III Ausf. J to Ausf. N are all medium tanks and therefor in one article but the Flammpanzer III variant is a flamethrower tank and should have an own one. What's your opinion on this? Greetings EYe.ris 08:43, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Kladblok Pete *Seat 1: 2x 7.7mm Type 97 2x 60 Kg *Seat 2: 1x 7.7mm Type 92 A6M2-N Rufe 2x Type 99-1 Mod 1 2x Type 97 2x 60kg KI-84 Ia 2x 20mm Ho-5 2x 12.7mm Ho-103 2x Type 2 HEAT Ki 100 2x 12,7mm Ho-103 2x 20mm Ho-5 Ki-45 Kai 1x 20mm Ho5 1x 37mm Ho 204 Ki 45 KAIc 1x 40mm Ho301 2x 20mm Ho-5 Firing 30° Radar available A6M8c Zero 2x Type 99-2 Mod 5 2x 13mm Type 3 6x 100mm HE No.1 Mod 28 Rockets B7A2 Grace *Seat 1: 20mm Type 99-2 Mod 4 4x 250 kg or 1x 45cm Type 4 Mk.IV Torpedo *Seat 2: 1x 13mm Type 2 Ki 67 2x Ho-103 2x Mg 151/20 Ki 84 Ic *2x Ho 5 *2x Ho-155 II N1K1 4x Type 99-2 Mod 4 Maps section Maps didn't appear in the vehicle boxes. RADIOSMERSH : Hi! First i want to welcome you on the FHSW Wiki. Second: i want you to thank you to add some pages and modifications in the Wikipedia. I will replace some picturs like the Gnevy and Swordfish. Back on your question. We have disable that because the maps can not always be the same. Servers change it with the server files to their own gameplay. So, don't choose the maps and ignore that. --Kennsch mi noch? (talk) 11:31, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :: OK, will be glad do to improve this wiki further. --RADIOSMERSH :::Well good luck! --Kennsch mi noch? (talk) 11:53, December 22, 2012 (UTC) One another question I found a page with pics blanks, but what font do you use to put text on it? : Interplanetary Crap--Kennsch mi noch? (talk) 16:45, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Other countries pictures scheme Could you upload another, like Poland, Italy, etc., please, as I made some pics? :You can take the current pictures and remove the vehicles and name.--Kennsch mi noch? (talk) 17:35, December 24, 2012 (UTC) : SdKfz 8 I wanted to create Sd.Kfz. 8 with 8.8 cm Flak 18, but found out that it is SdKfz 7 on the FH's site: http://forgottenhope.warumdarum.de/vehicles.php?country=1&type=1. So, what exactly is this? :Sdkfz 7 with Flak 18 doesn't excist! The FH made a frong here to use the Sdkfz 7 for the flak without any change on name tag and texture. --Kennsch mi noch? (talk) 13:53, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Another wiki I think we can take some information from this wiki: http://wiki.bf-games.net/Fahrzeuge_in_Forgotten_Hope_Secret_Weapon Although it isn't in German, I think it won't be difficult to translate. RADIOSMERSH (talk) 20:25, January 1, 2013 (UTC)